1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a medium, and more particularly to an image processing device, image processing method and medium, whereby scenes displaying movements or actions of a character are generated on the basis of output signals from a control pad comprising a plurality of keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of computer technology, video game devices (image processing devices) using computer graphics technology have become widely used. Of these, video game devices wherein the players' characters are operated and the game is developed according to key input from control pads are especially popular, and a large number of these video game devices have been proposed. A video game device of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 2502473, for example.
However, in the aforementioned conventional video game devices, movement of the players' characters is mainly operated by means of cross-shaped keys. Therefore, in order to carry out a prescribed action (for example, an attack on an enemy character) after moving the player's character, it is necessary for the player to move his or her character by operating the cross-shaped keys, and then subsequently to make an attack on the enemy character operating a button key (for example, ABC keys, XYZ keys, or the like). Furthermore, as the burden of key operation on the player increases, this is liable to cause operational errors, or the like, due to the complexity of key operation. The amount of information to be processed by the game device also rises, thereby increasing the processing load on the CPU.